Mirror Image
by Night-Huntress019
Summary: Germany is stressed that his day of training didn't contain much training and returns home, debating his options for the remainder of the day. As he approaches his door, his notices it open and a loud chuckle coming from within. Further investigation leads to Prussia looking at his porn stash. How will the German deal with the intrusive nation? PWP, One-shot Germancest Lemon


_**o.V.o**_

Germany sighed. "Another day of training wasted…" He shook his head regretfully as he recalled how he spent most of training trying to find Italy only to find him sleeping underneath Japan's bed. He climbed up the stairs, debating whether he should relax by cleaning or make up for the missed training by lifting weights.

His thoughts were interrupted as a loud chuckle sounded from the end of the hallway. He looked up and noticed his bedroom door wide open. He could hear a loud "Kesesesese~!" drifting out of the doorway as he drew closer.

He peeked in to see a crouched figure with silver hair looking at something with its back towards the open door.

"What's so funny?" Germany asked more out of habit than actual curiosity since he was fairly certain he would regret whatever answer came from the elder, yet immature, nation. He almost smirked as said nation slightly, but visibly, jumped. He could imagine a look of "I've been caught!" on the other's face.

Prussia pretended he hadn't been startled and answered with another chuckle. "Your porn." He turned to face the German with a smirk of his own.

Germany's face became a light shade of pink in embarrassment and he gruffly asked. "And why is it so funny?" then he added in after thought "Why are you even going through my stuff?"

"Kesesese~! People don't make the faces these women and girly boys make during sex. It's unrealistic and hilarious how uninformed these people are. And I wanted to annoy you." Prussia's smirk widened.

Germany raised an eyebrow. "How would you even know what faces they would make? You always bottom." Germany challenged Prussia's smirk with one of his own as he thought of another way to be rid of his frustration.

Prussia's face turned pink and he stuttered. "Not always! I mean, I invaded many vital regions before you were half my height!" he protested, avoiding the German's gaze as he lied.

Germany's smirk grew. "That was a long time ago, Bruder. I think you need to be reminded again."

Before Prussia could question the taller nation, his hands were roughly forced behind his back while the German grabbed handcuffs and bound the Prussian's wrists together.

Germany roughly shoved Prussia in front of him, herding the captive man into the bedroom bathroom. He pinned the Prussian between his body and the sink countertop, forcing the albino to look into the large mirror. "Soon, Bruder, you will see how much your own face contorts into erotic faces of pleasure, even more erotic than my porn shows."

The albino opened his mouth in protest but a moan escaped as the larger nation yanked on his hair to tilt his head to the side and roughly bite the pale, exposed neck. Prussia's face flushed with desire and his eyes closed halfway.

He felt the German's smirk against his neck before his teeth dug into the pale skin to change the creamy white into blotches of blue and purple. The smaller nation's moans grew louder as the German slid his hand up the Prussian's shirt to pinch the hardening buds beneath.

A soft nip was given to Prussia's ear before Germany whispered in a low, husky voice. "Just look at how pink and erotic your face already is to just a little teasing." Prussia, curious at what the German meant, dared to look into the mirror.

The image reflected back at him was his face twisted into an expression of lustful desire; red eyes half-lidded, his face flushed dark pink with desire, and a shameful trickle of saliva leaking, previously unnoticed, from the corner of his mouth. His pale skin turned dark red in embarrassment as his pride was slowly shattered. His eyes looked to see the blond man smirking over his shoulder into the mirror.

In an attempt to heal his wounded pride, Prussia began to struggle in Germany's grasp. The larger nation smirked at the elder nation's futile, half-hearted attempt for freedom before pressing closer with a chuckle.

Prussia's blush darkened as the younger nation chuckled and as he felt the other's hardening member press into his lower back. Germany gently nipped the darkening marks on the smaller nation's neck as his hand traveled downward to rub the Prussian's manhood through his pants.

The rough hand massaging him broke Prussia's gaze on his own face and he moaned in pleasure, bucking into the hand slightly. Germany chuckled at how quickly pleasure silenced the Prussian's pride. He pressed his hard member further into the Prussian's back and nipped the spot where neck and shoulder met. Prussia's soft gasp turned into a loud moan of pleasure as he bucked into the hand massaging his groin.

"Now, mein Hund, what should your master do to you first?" Germany rubbed the smaller nation's member a bit more roughly and smirked at the moan he received. "Should he tease you more here? Or should he bend you over this counter and fuck you mercilessly?" He leaned his upper body against the smaller man's, forcing the albino to bend slightly over the countertop.

"Bitte," Prussia shamelessly begged. "Ficken Sie mich!"

Germany smirked, roughly yanking on Prussia's white hair, forcing the shameless man to stare into his own reflection. "Ask again and watch your face as you ask."

The shameless request Prussia asked disappeared from his thoughts as he looked into the red eyes of a pale man looking back at him with a face flushed with need and submissive desire. A small flare of pride reawakened in the Prussian, causing him to remain silent and look away from the mirror in embarrassment.

Germany smirked as Prussia did his best to avert his eyes from the mirror image of himself and at the determined look of rebellion on his face. He forced the Prussian to bend over more, holding his head up to still look in the mirror. "I don't think you really want it." He teased, pressing his hardness against the helpless man's rear.

Prussia gave a small moan of anticipation at the thought of being completely filled by the German. He looked away from the mirror again and begged. "I do, I need it."

Germany smirked. "Then look in the mirror and beg again." He repeated. Again Prussia went silent as he looked into the mirror, embarrassed by the sight that greeted him. Germany's smirk grew wider at how much he had damaged the elder nation's large ego and couldn't hold back more jeers. "Come on, Bruder. It's a very simple request. You're already looking so go ahead and beg for what you really want."

Germany nipped the helpless man's neck, still holding said man's head firmly to force him to look into his reflection. Prussia closed his eyes in masochistic pleasure and moaned softly until the teeth bit deeper into his skin. "Open your eyes or I will begin to punish you." was the growled threat.

Prussia obeyed, opening his eyes and forced himself to watch his mouth open and hear the needy moan that was let loose. He swallowed his pride and forced himself to keep looking as his face turned red.

"Gut Hund." The German decided to reward the albino by roughly sucking the bite to both relieve any pain and to pleasure his captive. Prussia almost squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure but stopped himself and continued to look into the mirror.

"Much better. Now beg." Germany kept a firm hand in the other's hair and let his free hand slide beneath the elder nation's pants to teasingly massage the hard member.

A loud moan of pleasure escaped the proud Prussian's lips before the embarrassed nation could stifle it. He didn't want to look at his panting and flushed reflection but he had to. All he wanted was for that teasing hand to stroke him until he came but he knew the only way he could earn that was to swallow his pride.

As he debated his options, the other nations hand slipped into the albino's underwear and rubbed the tip of his manhood. Prussia moaned louder and bucked into the hand, ignoring the chuckle from over his shoulder. He felt teeth graze his ear before hearing a low and husky voice whisper. "I know you want this and more and you know what you have to do to earn it."

Prussia's desire and his pride battled in his mind as his eyes met the needy eyes of his reflection. His lips parted to form the shape needed to beg but his voice failed him momentarily. He looked again at the reflection of himself, almost drooling over the thought of more and the normally white face flushed red.

"Please…" He barely whispered.

He almost shuttered as he looked past his reflection's shoulder to see ice blue eyes intently watching the reflection as well with a smirk. "Please what?" The blue-eyed German taunted as he met the red eyes of the trapped, panting man in the reflection. "And make sure to look into your own face as you ask for it."

Prussia gulped back his pride as lust and the prospect of pleasure won the argument in his mind. He looked at his own flushed face and begged louder. "Bitte… Ficken Sie mich…"

Germany smirked and nipped the marked neck. "I think you can beg better than that." He smirked into the mirror.

The smirk was as dominating as the nation it belonged to and Prussia's member twitched as his submissive desire grew. "Bitte, ficken Sie mich! I'll do anything for it. Ich bin deinen Hund!"

Germany smirked and began to roughly and quickly stroke the embarrassed nation. Said nation moaned in surprised pleasure and squeezed his eyes in pleasure. Germany allowed it and continued stroking until the moans grew louder.

The strokes stopped and Prussia almost groaned in disappointment until he felt his pants and underwear being roughly tugged off. He silently waited as the German stripped his own pants off and rummage through a nearby drawer.

Germany held up his find for the Prussian to see in the reflection and smirked at the look of desire on the other's face when the albino recognized the bottle of lube. He generously applied it to his fingers before slowly sliding one then another into the smaller man.

Prussia moaned as the fingers began to scissor inside of him, not quite deep enough to graze his spot. He held back the desire to roll his hips to force the fingers deeper inside, fearing the prolonging of pleasure.

The German smirked and added a third finger, going slightly deeper but still not deep enough to touch the spot that would have the Prussian panting for even more. He finally withdrew the fingers to apply even more lube to his own member before slowly sliding half of it into the willing man beneath him. His smirk widened at the moan that escaped the proud nation's lips.

"What do you want, mutt?" He taunted, slowly sliding his member out and in, going in no deeper than halfway to avoid hitting the Prussian's spot.

Prussia moaned and panted out shamelessly "Please fuck me and completely fill me with your big, hard cock!"

Germany smirked. "Look into the mirror and repeat it then."

This time Prussia didn't even think twice before meeting the half-lidded eyes of his reflection. "Please! Fuck me mercilessly and completely fill me!"

"Gut Hund." Germany whispered before slamming his hips into the nation pinned beneath him. Prussian gasped and moaned loudly in pleasure.

After a few more thrusts, Germany managed to hit the Prussian's spot, causing him to almost yell in pleasure. "Right there! More! Bitte!"

Germany did his best to make sure every thrust hit at that angle as his thrusts sped up and became rougher. Soon he was moaning softly at the tightness surrounding him and the needy moans coming from the other nation. He slid a hand around to roughly stroke the captive man's manhood as he felt the pit of his stomach tightening.

Prussia moaned even louder in pleasure. "I'm so close…" he panted out.

"I guess you've earned a climax." Germany panted out. As soon as the words left his lips, his hand was coated in white liquid. The tight passage around his member tightened more and he moaned as his seed filled the smaller nation.

Both collapsed onto the counter, Prussia becoming sandwiched between it and the German on top of him, and panted in exhaustion for several seconds. Finally Germany pulled out of the Prussian, smirking as his cum dripped out, and grabbed a towel to wipe his hand clean.

"So, how accurate are those porn magazines?" He taunted.

Prussia blushed in embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about…" He muttered as he stood up and refused to look at both the German and the mirror.

Germany smirked and let it go, knowing this would be a fun lesson to teach to the Prussian over and over again in the future until he finally lost his pride. "I guess some people need more than one lesson to learn." The German commented and walked out before closing the door and trapping the handcuffed albino inside.

_**o.V.o**_

**E/N: **I love torturing Prussia too much but I guess that's how I show my love. I actually started writing this story months ago but stopped when the Hetalia episode that actually showed Prussia and Germany finding porno magazines aired. But… I got bored and decided this would be a good way to cure my boredom so here you go. Until next time, let yaoi prevail your every thought~!


End file.
